Um encontro mais que desejável
by Marycryes
Summary: Harry e Gina se conhecem pela Internet mais nunca se viram, até que acabam se encontrando e esse e é o início de um encontro mais que desejável e o início de uma grande história de amor. Betada por Dada. maxi
1. Ficha da História

**Ficha da História**

**OoOo Um encontro mais que desejável oOoO**

**Casal:** Harry e Gina

**Autora:** Maricryes

**Beta: **

**Classificação:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry e CIA não me pertencem e sim a titia J.K.R!!

Universo Alternativo

**Resumo:** Harry e Gina se conhecem pela Internet mais nunca se viram, até que acabam se encontrando e esse e é o início de um encontro mais que desejável e o início de uma grande história de amor. Betada por Dada. maxi

**Ficha dos personagens**

**Nome:** Gina Weasley

**Idade:** 20 anos

**Par:** Harry Potter

**Sobre o personagem:** Uma menina muito espevitada e que apesar de ser bem brava e detestar que lhe der ordem, ela é muito meiga e gentil. Vai para faculdade de Hogwarts graças uma bolça de estudo para advocacia, onde acaba encontrando com Harry, um garoto que conheceu pela Internet.

**Nome:** Harry Potter

**Idade:** 21 anos

**Par:** Gina Weasley

**Sobre o personagem:** Harry é o garoto mais popular da faculdade, herdeiro das empresas Potters, por ser órfão foi criado por amigo de seu pai: Dumbledore. Estuda Gestão administrativa e sua ex. namorada é Cho Chang, uma coreana que apesar de terminado o namoro vive pegando no seu pé. Conhece Gina e fica bastante apaixonado pela garota que só conhecia pela Internet.

**Nome:** Rony Weasley

**Idade:** 21 anos

**Par:** Hermione Granger

**Sobre o personagem:** Irmão de Gina, consegue a bolça para a irmã vir estudar em Hogwarts. Noivo de Hermione, mas vivem brigando e grande amigo de Harry, o que faz ele ter algumas brigas com amigo por causa da irmã. Estuda para gestão administrativa visando abrir seu próprio negócio.

**Nome:** Hermione Granger

**Idade:** 21 anos

**Par:** Rony Weasley

**Sobre o personagem:** Estuda para Gestão administrativa. É noiva de Rony e vive pegando no pé desse para que ele leve mais a sério os estudos, sendo chamada por esse de 'Sabe - tudo'.

**Nome:** Draco Malfoy

**Idade:** 21 anos

**Par:** Luna Loveggod

**Sobre o personagem:** Vive atazanando Harry. É obrigado a ser tutor de Luna após uma briga, o que faz com que ele no começo não goste muito pelo fato da garota ser muito voada, mas com o tempo acaba se apaixonando.

**Nome:** Luna Loveggod

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Par:** Draco Malfoy

**Sobre o personagem:** Por está indo mal nas provas ela é posta para estudar com Draco, o que a faz sentir um pouco de receio pois o garoto sempre a importunou e a chamava de "Di - lua", mas com o tempo acabam se envolvendo.

**N/A É pessoal fic nova na área e espero que gostem dela, pois esta está saindo do forno agora. Devo agradecer a minha beta que é uma amiga minha de infância e dispôs de um pouco de seu tempo pra mim.**

**N/B Quando a Marina me chegou com a idéia eu não pude resistir acabei concordando em ser a beta da história, mas não se preocupe que ainda não desisti da Lei da Honra e nem de Herdeira de bilhões minhas outras fics que estão add nos favoritos!!**


	2. Prólogo

**1- Prólogo**

Gina Weasley terminava de empacotar as ultimas coisas para a mudança, ainda não acreditava que estava voltando a Inglaterra após tantos anos vivendo na Suíça com sua avó.

De repente bateu uma pequena saudade da velha senhora que havia falecido a pouco tempo.

**Gina: **Como será que estão todos? Rony? Hermione? os gémeos? Todos eles?… e o Harry?!

Ao dizer isso Gina começa a se lembrar de tantos anos atrás e de tudo que havia acontecido até ali, onde ela se encontrava agora.

**Flash Back **

_Gina era bem pequena quando conheceu Harry, um amigo conhecido de seu irmão. Ele era bem magricela, os cabelos negros que por mais que tentasse arrumar sempre estavam bagunçados, era órfão e tinha belos olhos verdes… olhos que fizeram-na se apaixonar no mesmo instante._

_Mas aquelas férias que ele passou com sua família tinham sido a única vez que vira o jovem, pois logo depois sua avó que morava na Suíça havia conseguido uma bolsa para Gina num dos melhores internatos da região e sua mãe nem pensou duas vezes, a enviou para morar com a avó. _

_Não que se arrepende-se disso, aquela foi uma ótima oportunidade para Gina crescer tanto no intelectual quanto maduramente e a havia tornado o que era hoje._

_Quanto a Harry, bem ela havia posto na sua cabeça que era apenas um amor de verão, coisa de criança._

_Mas alguns anos depois tudo mudou, quando ela conversava com o irmão, ele havia dito que precisava atender alguém e que enquanto isso ela ficaria conversando com Harry… depois disso ambos trocaram seus emails e passaram a se corresponder e trocar fotos._

_E foi durante anos que a amizade de ambos cresceu…contavam tudo um para o outro: a garota que estava dando em cima de Harry, o menino que Gina tinha beijado na festa, o término do namoro de Harry e a decepção com o primeiro amor, a bomba na prova de história, os vários namoros e ficadas de Harry, o garoto que havia vomitado na saia de Gina durante uma festa…se lembrava que Harry a zoou durante um bom tempo por isso. Harry dizia que ela era a única garota com que ele conversava normalmente e sinceramente sem segundas intenções… resumindo: um era o diário e confidente do outro e vice-versa._

_Depois de um tempo Gina percebeu que estava apaixonada e imagine sua surpresa quando Harry também disse que gostava dela, mas ele foi sincero: não pararia sua vida para esperar por uma garota que talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver, ele continuaria sendo quem era, ela acabou aceitando mesmo que tenha ficado meio entristecida … a situação era até engraçada: eles falavam sobre as diversas aventuras amorosas de Harry, mas ele sempre ressaltava que por mais que ficasse com várias era nela que ele pensava._

_Alguns diziam que não entendia por que ela dizia que nunca o tinha visto se eles se encontraram quando criança, a respostas era curta e simples…_

_**Gina: **__eu conheci o antigo Harry e ele a antiga Gina… vendo por esse ângulo nós nunca nos conhecemos pessoalmente do modo que somos hoje._

_Assim que entrou na faculdade Harry havia arranjado uma namorada e havia contado a Gina que tinha desistido dela e que dessa tentaria se entregar totalmente ao relacionamento… no final ele havia conseguido e já não dizia mais que gostava dela. Ficou triste no começo, mas logo entendeu e resolveu também aceitar._

_Apesar de tudo a amizade e as confidências havia continuado a mesma._

_E assim os anos haviam passado…_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Agora lá estava ela, voltando a Inglaterra onde Hermione a noiva de seu irmão havia conseguido para Gina uma bolsa para estudar na mesma faculdade em que Rony, Hermione e Harry estudavam.

Ela estava bastante apreensiva, acabaria reencontrando Harry e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

**Gina: **Inglaterra… aí vou eu!

Disse saindo pela porta em direção a um futuro até então incerto, cheio de surpresas e principalmente de **encontros mais que desejáveis!!!!**

**Continua….**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Finalmente o primeiro capítulo!! Espero que gostem… agradecimentos a minha amiga e Beta por organizar e escrever minhas idéias!!! BeijOs**

**N/B Eba finalmente conseguimos trazer a vocês o primeiro capitulo!! Espera que esteja do agrado de todos! E Mari espero que o modo em que eu organizei a sua idéia inicial tenha te agradado!!! Bujus **

**Agradecimentos:**

• **Patty Carvalho **

• **Kakau C. **

•** E a minha beta!**

**Até o próximo **

**e não se esqueçam de enviar reviews!**


	3. Inglaterra!

**2 - Inglaterra!!**

Gina olhava para tudo maravilhada, a tantos anos que não vi sua Inglaterra assim tão perto. De longe pode avistar a casa de sua família.

A casa era simples e de longe parecia que a casa ia cair a qualquer instante, mas foi ali que Gina viveu os melhores momentos da sua infância.

De repente fechou os olhos e as lembranças começaram a rojar de sua mente, como se esta fosse uma fonte. Gina era a caçúla de uma família de 6 irmãos mais velhos fazendo com que desde de criança aprende-se a se impor para não ser passada para trás pelos homens da família, por isso do génio forte que praticamente poucos controlavam.

Gina pagou o táxi e se aproximou de casa, ninguém sabia que chegaria hoje tinha resolvido fazer uma surpresa a família viajando um dia antes, quando se aproximou da porta da casa fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro da torta que sua mãe preparava, que saudades do aroma da cozinha da sua mãe.

Deu um sorriso ao imaginar a cara de todos quando aparece-se, concerteza levariam um susto e tanto.

**Gina: **Bom… aí vou eu!

TOCK TOCK **(Onomatopeia ridícula de porta) **Pode ouvir seu pai gritando de lá de dentro que já ia atender…

Assim que abriu a porta a primeira ação de Arthur Weasley foi ficar pasmo para depois abraçar a filha.

**Arthur: **Minha pequena…quanta saudade!! Pensei que só chegasse amanhã…

**Gina: **Eu sei… é que eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa a mamãe!

De repente sua mãe grita de lá de dentro:

**Molly: **Quem é querido?

**Arthur: **Venha até aqui meu bem… seu eu te contar você não acredita!

Molly levou um enorme susto quando viu Gina parada em frente a sua porta, mas logo a caçúla da família já estava no apertado abraço da mãe que fazia diversas perguntas e insistia em dizer que a jovem estava magra e que não estava se alimentando direito.

**Gina: **Mãe…eu engordei quase 10 kg todo esse tempo!

**Molly: **Mais você está tão magrinha… não anda se alimentando direito pequena! Venha cá que eu resolvo isso…

Nisso Molly pois na frente de Gina vários pratos de comida e disse para ela comer tudo, realmente sua mãe é exagerada.

Naquele dia Gina se divertiu como a muito não se divertia, riu das palhaçadas dos gémeos, não fazia ideia que tinha tanta saudade assim da comida da sua mãe, da sua casa, daquelas lembranças infantis…

**A noite…**

**(A música do capítulo é: Wanessa Camargo - EU NASCI PARA AMAR VOCÊ )**

Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui

Há uma chuva de incertezas sobre mim

Eu não sei se dou meu coração

Se me entrego de uma vez nessa paixão

Eu te vejo mais não sinto seu toque

Não me beija por mais que eu te provoque

Gina acordou e em profundo silêncio para não despertar ninguém e saiu para olhar as estrelas. O céu era bastante diferente da sua casa, parecia que as estrelas brilhavam mais perto da sua família.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou daquele garoto magricela que conheceu ainda criança, quem diria que se apaixonaria por ele e que ele viesse a sentir o mesmo por ela?

Ou que ela voltaria algum dia a Inglaterra?

Ou até mesmo que seu coração palpitasse tanto só de imaginar que em breve estaria mais perto dele?

Claro como o céu do desperta

Lindo como o azul do seu olhar

Forte como o sol do amanhecer

Eu estou aqui pra amar você

Eu nasci pra amar você

**Gina: **Ora…eu estou parecendo uma adolescente que acabou de se apaixonar.

" _O que eu tó fazendo aqui… ele deve estar realmente apaixonado por essa tal Cho! Mais é tão difícil controlar essa paixão…eu nem sei o que está havendo comigo…mas eu o amo! Oh meu Deus como eu o amo"_

Eu não sei por que estou aqui

Basta ver o seu olhar pra desistir

Eu não sei por que insisto assim

Tá na cara você não nasceu pra mim

Eu te amo sem ter nada de volta

Sou um anjo guardando a sua porta

De repente aparece uma estrela cadente e Gina fechou os olhos e fez um pequeno pedido:

" _Que os sonhos se tornam reais e que eu encontre o que eu tanto procuro aqui dentro de mim…que ele esteja feliz onde quer que esteja!…que posso encontra-lo… e que tudo seja diferente dessa vez"_

Claro como o céu no desperta

Lindo como o azul do seu olhar

Forte como o sol do amanhecer

Eu estou aqui pra amar você

**Continua…**

**N/A e N/B desculpe a demora, mas ambas estávamos bastante ocupadas! **

**Espero que não nós matem por isso!**

**No próximo cap:**

_Um garoto…_

" _Harry?"_

_Uma garota…_

" _Gina?"_

**O reencontro! **


End file.
